OC Alert for DigiSquad Rebellion
by Kyroshiro
Summary: I need OCS. Look inside if you want to join. Updated the team. 3 spots left for Major Destined. Updated Minor Destined.
1. Chapter 1: Form

Hey you gys. I'm here with URGENT news.

I need some ocs for my Digimon fic. I need two more Ocs for the Major Digidestined (or whatever you want to call them) and I'll accept any others for Minor Digidestined (meaning they will appear randomly in certain chapters).

I will have at least four Arcs, so your OC will Appear in any of them.

* * *

Arc 1: Rebellion

Arc 2:

Arc 3:

Arc 4:

(More may come if I choose to.)

Here is the Form that you will fill:

Name: always needs a name

Age: between 9 and 14

Personality: needs to be unique

History: What made them speacial enough to be a Digidestined. (Don't go original, you know, Boy/Girl is ignored and hated all their lives until they become Digidestined and become famous. Make it **UNIQUE**!)

Clothes: Self-Explanitory

Items: anything that your OC has with them (I.E. Hat, Necklace, Wrist Band, Etc.)

Digivice Color:

Country of Origin: Where they live

Partner: Self- Explanitory. Just nothing like Azulongmon or Myotismon for example. You may have two. _Hint Hint._

In-Training:

Rookie:

Champion:

Ultimate:

Mega:

?: (Will be reavealed later)

?: (Look at above)

Partners Personality: Your partners personality.

* * *

Even if you don't see your OC, keep on sending them in.

That is all.


	2. Chapter 2: Example

I have made time to post an example. This is also one of the Major Destined. (My own OC baby!)

Here you go.

* * *

Name: Arunfosu "Kai" Hono (Alphonse Flame)

Age: 10

Personality: Arunfosu is a well mannered boy with few problems in life. He is very care-free and he loves to play pranks. He doesn't have many friends as they think he is a creep. He has a very caring persona as well and will abandon everything to make sure a friend is all right. He is very intelligent and could be considered a 12th grader by it. He also loves a dramatic entrance.

History: Arunfosu has a normal history. He has his Mom and his Dad, even though they divorced when his Dad found out he was gay (that creeps him out). He loves them very much though. He doesn't have many friends since other people think he is a creep. Why? Well, it's because of one insident, when he first saw Digimon. He was in the park when he saw a Cyberdramon and a Dark Tyrannomon fighting off while surprisingly, no damage was done to the park. His friends stick with him, even if they think he went made. One of those friends is actually Rukasu, though he just calls him Lucas, while everyone calls him "Kai". He is very adept at Kendo and loves a good fight.

Clothing: He has on a Black T-shirt and a pair of Red Khakis. He doesn't wear shoes as he never feels comfortable in them.

Items: He wears an orange cap on his head and a necklace from his mother that is made of silver.

Digivice color: Red and Purple

Country of Orogin: Jinguang, Japan

Partner: Flamemon and Monodramon

In-Training: Hopmon

Rookie: Monodramon

Champion: Strikedramon

Ultimate: Cyberdramon

Mega: Justimon

?:

?: (This may or may not be used for two partners (Me and Lucas are still thinking of the idea and wether or not it will work for the story))

Flamemon

In-Training: Poyo Flamemon (created by me)

Rookie: Flamemon

Champion: Agunimon

Ultimate: Burning Greymon

Mega: Aldamon

?:

?: (This may or may not be used for two partners (Me and Lucas are still thinking of the idea and wether or not it will work for the story))

Partner Personality: Monodramon is very peaceful. He will not fight unless he or his partner and friends are attacked. He is very Loyal to Arufonsu and will only listen to him unless he is told to listen to the others.

Flamemon is just like Arufonsu and most of the time, only calls him "Kai". When he calls him by his name though, it means he is very pissed off and will go for the KILL. He is otherwise very calm and is a great tactician. He will listen to "Kai" and only to him, even if "Kai" tells him to follow the plan.

* * *

Well thats pretty much it. I will start introducing OCS in the next chapter. I've already gotten some choices ready.

Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Major and Minor Destined

Here is the list of Major and Minor Destined so far. Again if you are a minor, it doesn't mean that you will not appear, just that your not going to appear most of the time (like in seventy chapters). You will be like a back up group that will stay in the Rebel HQ for the time being. I'll explain more at the end.

Major Destined:

1st: Rukasu "Lucas" Gure (Grey)- Male- 12- Leader

Partners- Tskuyomimon (fan created) and Agumon

2nd: ? ? ? (This is a character that will appear later. I created this character and Arunfosu "Kai" Hono (Alphonse Flame)- ?- ?

Partners- Black Agumon and Calumon (I'll explain later)

3rd: Arufonsu "Kai" Hono (Alphonse Flame)- Male- 10

Partners- Flamemon and Monodramon

4th: Sabrina Garnet Williams- Female- 14

Partners- Gaomon and Lunamon

5th: Michiko "Chi" Kita- Female- 11

Partners- Betamon and Gazimon

6th: Devon "Shadow" Arc- Male- 14

Partners- Guilmon X and Shoutmon (with Starmon and Pickmon data to turn into Shoutmon: StarSword mode)

7th: Matthew Harper- Male- 13

Partners- Liollmon and Commadramon

8th: Sofia Nari- Female- 13

Partner: Dorumon

9th: Alex 'Al' Thompson- Male- 13

Partner- Black Guilmon

10th: Elric Aura- Male- 12

Partner-Lopmon and Patamon

11th: Kai Rito- Male- 14

Partner- Impmon

12th: Theadore "James" Winters or T.J.- male- 13

Partner: Dracomon

13th:

Partner:

14th:

Partner-

15th:

Partner-

That's it for Major, so send in really good ones.

Now for Minor. now again, this doesn't mean that you will just be in the fic. only once and then your dead to me. No, you will be placed randomly in different chapters, but you'll mostly be in the Rebellion HQ where you'll help with monitoring the Digiworl or you'll be sent on certain missions by Jijimon. Here they are:

- Zora Kimimoto- Male- 13

Partner: Lopmon

- Arial Emi- Female- 13

Partners: Impmon and Terriermon

- Kensuri Orimoto- Male- 9

Partners: Gabumon and Biyomon

- Koge Mina

Partners- Keramon and Tentomon

There will be more, but only if you review. This will be updated more once I get more OCS. Alsoif you do not want to read this fic. because your OC didn't get into the Major Destined, then I don't blame you.

Also, if you do not see your OC in here, that means that we (me and Lucas) are still deciding if you should be a major Destined, or a Minor.


End file.
